


this morning's been cruel to me

by girlsarewolves



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Final Girl Femslash, Fluff and Angst, Real or Not?, horror femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your alarm's buzzing," Kris murmurs -<br/>- And Nancy opens her eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this morning's been cruel to me

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be longer and have more fluff before the reveal and the angst but my inspiration kind of puttered out. But this is a pairing I've entertained for a while, and I really wanted to give it a shot. Feedback appreciated!

* * *

These are the moments where Nancy feels...normal. Happy. Safe.

  
Sun's starting to filter through the blinds, and the morning birds are chirping away. But Kris is drawing lazy circles over Nancy's hip, and the bed is too warm, too comfortable to leave.

  
"I love your breasts."

  
One arm moves self-consciously across her chest; Nancy's smile is sheepish, awkward. "They're tiny."

  
Kris grins at her; her smile is beautiful. Bed hair suits her, too, and Nancy wants to run her fingers through it. Fingers pulling her arm from her chest to have access to her breasts distracts her. Kris laughs. "They're perfect."

  
Nancy relaxes to the other girl's languid exploration. She's been here dozens of times, and it never gets old. She scoots closer, soaking up more of the blonde's warmth. Nancy hates how cold she always feels.

  
Ironic, really. It should be the other way around.

  
Tears prick her eyes.

  
"Already there?" Kris cups her face now, strokes away the tears wetting Nancy's lashes.

  
"I don't want to go," Nancy whispers. Her throat feels too tight, speaking hurts. She moves her arms to Kris, clutching her, fingers curling and digging in. She's tried it dozens of times, but she's never brought Kris out.

  
Kris' smile weakens, turns wistful. "I know."

  
All those things that Nancy wanted to tell her come rushing to the surface, but she can't form the words. All the chances she had and let pass because she was scared, confused, unsure. All the doubt, all the second guessing.

  
"Quentin was safe," is all she chokes out. And part of her feels guilty, because that's cruel to Quentin, and it's more complicated than that.

  
Kris knows, though. Kris always knows. She presses her lips to Nancy's, and it's perfect and salty and bittersweet.

  
Nancy knows her mother and Quentin need her, but all she wants is to stay here forever. Doesn't matter if it's not real; sometimes it's that other life that doesn't feel real. Sometimes reality seems like a concept that doesn't apply to her.

  
"Your alarm's buzzing," Kris murmurs -  
\- And Nancy opens her eyes.


End file.
